


My True Love

by BlackHunter666



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throttle gets himself in an awkward situation when Carbine reads something she shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love

Throttle's eyes glazed over as he took in the sight. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'you are absolutely, positively perfect.' He went to his office, thinking. He thought about what he had just seen and the words came with no problem, flying from his fingertips, onto his keyboard, into his PC.…

As I gaze at you my friend,I know you will protect me  
You shine as no other, and I smile as I see you at my side  
You have been with me since the very beginning  
Travelled to so many places with me  
I feel sometimes that you are a part of me, without you I am lost  
To touch you is to know safety, to hold you divine  
When we're away at war, I share my tent with you  
In the eves I see you and I am without fear  
You keep me company when I am lonely  
Listen to me when I speak, without any interruption  
Together we are brave, strong, and unstoppable  
As long as you are here, I am unbreakable  
Be with me always, never leave me  


Throttle stopped typing and read what he had written.

"Not perfect, but it'll do." He went to get some eats and when he got back he saw Carbine sitting at his desk.

"Oh Throttle," Carbine sighed.

"Carbine, what are you doing at my computer?"

"I came in here to talk to you and I saw this. Do you really mean all of it?"

"Of course I do. It was for a competition, I could win a trip to Briar Rose"

"Are we going to go together?" Throttle did a double-take.

"Carbine, I..." Carbine got out of her seat, slowly walking to Throttle. Throttle backed up until he was against the wall. "Carbine." Carbine pressed against him, bracing her hands against the wall, mouth brushing Throttle's. "Just so you know, I feel the same way." The kiss was electric and Throttle felt his legs go weak. "Carbine that was ... Was…"

"Let's go home Throttle."

"Okay Carbine," he squeaked. "My place or yours?" Carbine kissed him again.

"Whatever you want lover."

A few hours later they lay together, sweaty and satiated, Carbine in Throttle's arms, Throttle holding his precious bundle. "I never had anyone write poetry for me before Throttle. It was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it Carbine. Now go to sleep. We have tomorrow off and I intend to tire you out some more."

"G'night Throttle," Carbine murmured, snuggling close. "I love you."

"Good night, sweet Carbine. I love you too." Throttle smiled to himself. If Carbine ever found out he was writing about his bike he was dead meat.


End file.
